


Save Your Bullets

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Character Death, Drug Addiction, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Necrophilia, Non consensual rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pedophilia, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-11 14:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like those stories where a guy meets a girl and she's totally fucking nuts but really 'deep' at the same time, the only real major  twist in this is that both of them have penises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend, Roisin, who threatened to bite me until I actually started writing this.  
> It is also dedicated to my other friend, Gerard, who listened to me as I told him about this on the tram for the first time and didn't judge me for it.

Frank sighed and picked up his bag, ignoring the pile of his wet stuff next to it, and shook the juice off it. He pulled at it until it wasn't inside out anymore and flung it over his shoulder and started focusing on what he could salvage from the mass of shit on the floor in front of him. He bent down, flopped some of the books over and sighed again - his Hellboy comic was soaked to the bone in between his Maths and English books. Kicking the pile so some of it broke apart and flew away from him in the wind that had been picking up slowly but surely; he noticed that a boy was watching him. He was curled up on a bench, his knees hugged tightly to his chest, and was watching Frank with...passing interest or insane boredom? Frank couldn't tell.   
He had thick black hair that whipped around his slightly chubby face and was wearing a tattered pair of gloves with the remains of some pattern on them and his staring was annoying Frank deeply.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" Frank yelled at him, having enough of people giving him funny looks. He'd recently decided to disobey his mother on 'extreme hairstyles' and shaved the sides of his head and dyed them deep red, leaving a black downfawk in the middle of it. This led to a whole day of badly whispered comments and people shoving him into lockers and calling him a faggot. But then again, when didn't that happen?

"Seriously, go on, what are you looking at?" he asked again. The boy rose, shoving his hands in his hoodie pockets and scuffing the toes of his converse against the ground

"Well obviously I'm looking at you" he drawled "Why did you kick your stuff?" he asked, gesturing with his head to Frank's soaked books.

"Because it’s covered in juice and God knows what else. Some fucking douche bags thought the contents of my bag were much better bin for them" Frank muttered, suddenly jumping up and stamping on it, sending bits of mush everywhere. The boy stepped forward a little and pointed at his bag

"But your bag was worth saving?" he said with clear distaste at the fact that in big white letters Frank had written "FUCK YOU" across the flap. Frank stuck his tongue out at him and began walking to the train station, his bag hitting the back of his legs. He was aware that the boy was walking next to him with his hands shoved in his pockets again and his hair blocking out his face but he decided he didn't care. The creep probably didn't have any friends considering how greasy his hair was; he probably had no need to wash it with nobody inviting him out.   
They trudged onto the open station in the haze of rain which quickly soaked Frank as much as his books and they both threw themselves onto a pair of cold metal seats, making Frank shiver a little. He picked up his knees and held them to his chest, much like the boy before; in an attempt to keep his skinny and stick like frame warm. Creeper clearly had no problems with the damp and the gale force winds as he sat there content with himself as he watched the road behind the other platform. They sat in silence as a train slowed into the station and left, picking up no passengers and dropping nobody off.

Creeper suddenly got up went down to the bottom of the platform to the walkway where people crossed to get to the platform they wanted depending on whether they lived in the shit hole outskirts or the dead beat inner city. Frank lifted himself a little in his seat to watch as he stopped in the middle of it, smirking to himself. An announcement buzzed over the speakers that two trains from both ways would be going through at the same time but Creeper didn't budge. Frank was suddenly frantic. Not wanting to see someone become a streak of blood in front of him; he raced to where Creeper was

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he shouted over the rattling of impending doom that had fashioned itself into two trains going at a billion miles an hour.

"You ask the most boring questions with the most blatantly clear answers" he replied as the trains came around their respective corners "I'm not doing anything". He stepped out of the way just as the two trains sped past each other, standing in between them with his arms outstretched and his eyes closed as the trains sprayed water and air at him. His hair slapped around his face as a grin burst onto it, the trains screaming and rattling before disappearing as quickly as they had arrived. When they'd gone, Creeper lowered his arms and turned to Frank, the biggest shit eating grin on his face ever.

"And the point to all that?" Frank asked, releasing a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I could die at any moment. The tragedy of my life is that I don’t" he said simply, joining Frank on the platform and walking them back to their seats.

"Wow that was deep"

"Nah, it was just Fight Club".

Frank's train arrived shortly after that, the wind slapping and sparying anything stupid enough to brave the outside. The carriages were empty apart from a ape like man sat reading porn like it was the newspaper at the far end of it. He turned to Creeper just before the doors opened

"What's your name?" he asked as they begin bleeping at him to get the fuck on before it left without him

"Gerard" he said with a smile as Frank stepped backwards onto the train

"I'm Frank" he replied

"I know" he smirked, biting his nails as the doors slid in front of him and sealed him away from the bitter weather.

 

Frank had never been so intrigued by someone in his whole life.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank's general rule about talking to strangers was to forget about them and, if they seemed like a starting out serial killer, to avoid where he met them like the plague.  
But he found himself thinking about Gerard at every moment he could and went the same way to the station as he did the day before instead of going around the long way which would have reduced his chance of being murdered. Frank just couldn't stop thinking about why he stood in between those trains and why he'd been so calm when Frank had been yelling at him. And he also found himself sad when he saw that Gerard wasn't at the bench where'd he first seen him, or at the station. He dragged his feet onto the train and flung himself down, shoving his ear buds in and ignoring the return of 'Porn Man' who was today reading a copy of Nuts.  
The gay version.  
He sunk further and further into himself as more and more of his fellow students started filling up his carriage. He wanted to avoid as much trouble as possible, but with the arrival of Mike Norton, everything was of course going to go to shit. It had only been 5 minutes when Mike spotted Frank and shoved through the people to get to him. Frank turned his head away and pretended to be listening to something really loud when in reality he was listening to Death Cab for Cutie, possibly one of the quietest bands in the whole world.

"Hey faggot" Mike smirked, his usual insult passing straight over Frank. His smirk faded when he realized Frank wasn't going to react and he quickly turned to what appeared to be his only emotion - anger.  
"Hey midget, I'm fucking talking to you!" he yelled. He got some funny looks but nobody did anything as he continued "I said, I'm fucking talking to you!" he lifted Frank up by his hoodie collar and shook him a little. Frank remained nonplussed as Mike continued with his 'insults', calling him a gay lord, a whore, a faggot, a freak, but he went one step too far when he called his mother a dirty slut. Frank pulled back his fist and punched him straight in the nose which made him drop in as he doubled back and clutched his nose in pain.

 

"Don't you dare say that about my mom!" he shouted, going to kick him in the stomach. He was stopped when one of Mike's huge friends grabbed his leg with one of his huge hands and sent him flying to the floor. Frank yelped in pain as his head collided with the edge of a seat. The huge boy leered over him with a stupid grin on his face and raised his foot, ready to slam it down on Frank's head.  
Suddenly, there was a yell and the huge boy was gone.  
Frank sat up and saw that someone had managed to floor him and was currently pining him to the ground just by sitting on him.

"Listen douche bag, you touch him again and I will break every bone in your body, you got that?" Gerard said loudly. Frank's face burst into a grin but it was quickly stopped by Mike finally realizing what was going on. He picked Frank up again and shoved him against the doors, which were just about to open as they stopped at a station. He smirked and shoved Frank out, making him land with a sickening crunch onto the stone below. He clearly wanted to get Gerard by himself where Frank wouldn't be there to bite his kneecaps but Gerard was one step ahead. As Mike turned to face Gerard and beat him into holy Hell; Gerard calmly stepped off the train and let the doors seal shut. He smirked as the train chugged off and Mike raged to his friends. He turned to Frank who was just getting up

"Are you okay?" he asked, helping Frank up and dusting him off a little. He was wearing the same gloves as yesterday but wasn't wearing his hoodie, it was instead replaced by a black trench coat that only reached his butt and tons of scarves that made him look like he didn't have a neck.  
"Y-Yeah I'm fine" Frank mumbled, smacking his hand away slightly. Gerard's eyes suddenly widened  
"Oh God, your forehead is bleeding!" he said, pointing at the line of blood slowly making its way down Frank's face. Frank raised his hands and dabbed his hands in the blood and let himself look, which was a bad idea because it suddenly made him throw up all over the tracks.  
"Do you want me to help you home?" Gerard asked from next to him. Frank looked at him from the corner of his eye and considered him.  
He had just saved him from a beating and he wasn't exactly what you'd call a dick (unless by dick you mean 'stands between trains to fuck you over and make you think about him all the time', then yes, he is a dick) so Frank saw no problem with him walking him home.  
"Sure" he smiled slightly, still a little woozy.

\----

Gerard wasn't actually that bad as they talked about whatever and walked through the cold streets of outer Belleville.  
They liked a lot of the same bands, liked comic books and enjoyed drawing and they also got beaten up a lot.  
"What school do you go to?" Frank asked  
"Belleville High, the shit hole of the world" he laughed "What about you?"  
"Scared Heart, it’s a Catholic school" he said, wincing as he prepared himself for the mocking about to ensue.  
"But you're not wearing a uniform, I thought Catholic schools did?" he pointed out, pulling a little on Frank's Misfits hoodie.  
"We're special and don't have to. They told us it was some bullshit about 'individuality' but it was actually because someone got killed a year or two ago for wearing the old uniform" Frank muttered as they turned onto his street. He pulled out his key and sighed, letting his small amount of fringe drop over his face. Like on the train, he began to sink into himself again as they got closer to his house. He stopped by his gate, Gerard waiting to see if he was going to be invited in, and sighed.

"You-You need to go. My dad doesn't like unplanned visitors" he mumbled not looking up. Gerard scuffed his feet slightly on the floor

"Are you sure? Your head is still bleeding a little" sounding genuinely concerned for him. Frank sighed again and kicked open the rusted gate, walking down the dirty path to his front door, begging that Gerard was ignoring the broken bikes, the cigarette stubs, broken beer bottles and other general rubbish for his benefit. He put his key in the lock and opened the door slightly, sticking his head in

"Dad?" he called "You home?".  
There was no answer.  
Frank took this as a sign that he could let Gerard in without being yelled at because his dad was either passed out upstairs somewhere or out getting drunk so he could pass out later. He snuck through the dark and cramped hallway and into the kitchen which was just as dark. It was full of old newspapers and more broken beer bottles. The fridge was hidden amongst the other shit that reigned king in there and the sink was barely visible to the untrained eye. Frank cringed as he spotted the look of disgust on Gerard's face as they entered; noticing that he stayed in the doorway instead of coming in properly.

"Yes I know, its a shit hole" Frank muttered, kicking a box out of the way so he could get to the cupboard that had the plasters in it.   
Hopefully.   
"I think it’s lovely" Gerard said though Frank could tell it was through strained teeth. He laughed bitterly and searched through the cupboard by sticking his hand in blindly and hoping he didn't cut his hand on something. It was good he was searching for plasters if he did. He finally grabbed the box of plasters and opened it, taking one out and holding it out to Gerard. He gestured to his head 

"Well come on then, I can't do it myself, I don't know where its cut" he explained at Gerard's confusion. Gerard 'ooh'd', took the plaster, and stepped closer, inspecting the top of Frank's forehead with his tongue stuck out in concentration as he stuck the plaster on carefully. He smiled as he stepped away from Frank  
"Now you're not gunna bleed to death" he grinned   
"Is that a good thing?" Frank retorted with a small smile on his face. He waved at Gerard to follow him and went through to the living room, flinging himself down on the sofa and kicking his shoes off. Gerard went off to the mantelpiece instead of joining him at looked at the rows of picture frames filling it. It was the best kept area in the whole house. The pictures were all of him and his mother; smiling and hugging and playing together when Frank was a little boy. 

 

"Is this you?" Gerard asked, picking up a picture of a small boy with a sort of bowl cut and no shirt on sat outside on a wall. Frank grunted as he stood up and joined him.   
"Yep, that's me" he smiled as Gerard handed him the picture, going to pick up the only one of just his mother. She was stood alone in a garden, grinning and pushing her long black hair back for the camera man, showing off the slightly crooked teeth she'd given to Frank off. She was wearing a plain white t shirt and a knee length lilac skirt with no shoes on. She looked beautiful.  
"Wow, your mother is pretty" Gerard said softly "Is she at work?" he asked. Frank took the picture and threw it onto the couch, making it land with a soft thud  
"No, she was and she's currently 6ft under rotting away and she has been for 7 years" he muttered bitterly "Why do you think this place is a tip, do you think a lady like that would keep a house like this?" he raged. He knew that Gerard didn't know that his mother had been cruelly taken away from him all those years ago, and he knew that he shouldn't be shouting at him for something that wasn't and never was going to be his fault but it still felt good to let some it go. Gerard bit his lip and reached out a hand to pat Frank's arm but thought better and awkwardly wrapped it around himself.   
"I'm sorry Frank, I didn't know" he whispered. Frank rubbed his eyes and sighed   
"Yes, I know Gee, I'm sorry" he mumbled "It’s been building up for quite a while because fuck, that's my mom, y'know? She's gone and I've got nobody to talk to about it" he said sadly. He trudged to the couch and threw himself onto it, making the picture bounce next to him. Gerard joined him quietly. They sat in a comfortable silence for they had no need to talk about anything. Frank watched Gerard out of the corner of his eye - his certainly was a strange one. He was still wearing those gloves and he was chewing his nails again. He always seemed so calm and cocky, especially when he was on the train and flooring the biggest guy in Belleville. Frank was interested by Gerard and, well, he wouldn't be bothered much if they became friends.   
"Do-Are you busy tomorrow?" Frank asked quickly. Gerard simply grinned and nodded. They both jumped as the front door crashed open and his father's drunken yells came through their silence like a knife. Frank dragged Gerard up and pulled him to the back door in the kitchen "Go round and go home" he explained hurriedly   
"FRANK!?" his father screamed 

"Now!" he yelled, pushing Gerard out after he faltered "I'll see you here tomorrow, whenever" he said before slamming the door. 

His father stumbled through the door and grabbed the back of his hair, pulling him painfully to the floor, grinning at Frank's yelp of pain.  
"Who the fuck were you talking to?" he growled, releasing Frank and letting him run to his room without an answer. 

Frank lent against his door and panted, small tears forming in his eyes from the pain of having his hair pulled. He sunk to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest; crying into his knees. Crawling over to his bed hurt his head and the force of his sobs in his chest was shaking his limbs so much he had to stop for a second before continuing. He reached under it and pulled out a tin box which had a faded print of Japanese people on it and opened it.

He smiled and his sobs subsided slightly as he picked a stained razor blade up and twirled it in his fingers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks school for not blocking Ao3. I got to write about half of this during Geography.

Frank sat up off the floor.

His back ached and his arms were sore and stained with dry blood that flaked off as he shook himself awake slightly. He could hear his dad banging about downstairs, raving for something Frank would probably be blamed for loosing. He didn't care right now. He just wanted to wash the blood off his arms and wait for Gerard. He slowly got up, shaking from his night on the floor and the pain bubbling in his body, and went to the bathroom next to his room. Before he cleaned his arms he looked at his face. He had small bags under his eyes and his face was pale and taunt around his cheekbones. A lack of food wasn't helping him; it was just another excuse for kids to bully him and for the teachers to pretend to be concerned about him.

_"Are you okay Frank?"_

_"Is everything okay at home Frank?"_

_"Is there anything I can do to help Frank?"._

 

No. No there isn't.

He wasn't not eating on purpose; he didn't want to starve himself and be one of those weird teenagers who throw up in toilets to look like their favourite stars. It was just that he couldn't. There was barely any food in the house at any point in time and when he went to school he was so bothered that it might be off that he couldn't eat it for fear of making himself sick. The only things he could eat was cheese and cold pasta. He turned on the taps and let the sink fill up with cold water. Tears started dripping down his face as he wiped his arms clear of brown and red stains and shocked himself awake with the cold.

It didn't work.

After he struggled to carry himself down stairs to the front door he felt more drained than ever.

"Thank God it’s the weekend" he muttered to himself as he sat on the front door step and started waiting for Gerard. His father had stopped raging now, probably because he'd found whatever he was searching for, and all was quiet. The benefit with living on the outskirts was the lack of traffic that went through there and the lack of cars actually owned. Considering that the poorest of the poor lived here; very few people could afford a car. Not that you would have it for long here anyway because like everything else it would be stolen within the week. Frank kicked a beer bottle away from him which was the cue for his dad to appear above him.

"What are you doing?" he growled. He wasn't drunk which was a surprise since it was 10 o'clock and he would usually be pissed off his rocker long before then. As he used to tell Frank when he was younger - 'it has to be 8 in the evening somewhere in the world'. Frank shrugged and gave a grunt. This earned him a small kick in the back

"Come on, I asked you a question" he said a little louder.

"I'm waiting for a friend" he mumbled, staring at his knees

"You - a friend?" his father snorted "Don't fucking lie to me midget" he laughed. Frank shuffled away from him slightly and ignored his comment. Frank didn’t have any friends because of him.

They’d all heard about Frank Iero Senior the town drunk of Belleville and how many people he’d beaten into hospital. He guessed they were scared that if they showed him the slightest bit of kindness his dad would come and beat them up or that he was just as bad as him. Frank did have a bit of a temper but growing up bitter about your mom passing away and your dad constantly threatening to burn your guitar in the front garden because you didn't wash a plate properly would make you snap easily at things.

Of all the things Frank was he was not his father.

“Is he giving you drugs you little junkie?” he mocked

“No dad”

“Beer?”

“No dad”

“Fags?” he spotted how much Frank was wincing with every one of his words “Eh, don’t worry kiddo he’ll show up” he laughed going back inside and leaving Frank alone with his misery.

\----

“I told you Frankie boy, I told you he wouldn't show up” his father smirked from the couch that evening. He still wasn't drunk and Frank was tempted to ask him why. He ignored his smirk as he got a drink from the kitchen and went to go upstairs. Tears were burning at his eyes, blurring his vision, and the small pain in his chest from the disappointment that Gerard hadn't shown up was making it difficult to walk. It didn’t help that he hadn’t eaten all day.

Again.

“Aww, don’t tell me he doesn't exist?” he followed him upstairs to persist his mocking. Anger started to bubble in Frank’s throat. He clenched his free fist and continued to pay no attention to him.

“It’s okay, I’m certain he’ll show up in your dreams” he carried on his slew of pathetic jeering at Gerard’s failure to turn up. Outside his door Frank turned to him and shoved him away

“Fuck off dad! Jesus Christ you’re a cunt even when you’re not drunk!” he yelled, his throat sore “Why is that? Got an important job interview that you can show up to pissed later?!” he panted when he finished. His dad flared up and shoved him against his door making the back of his head smack against it. Frank ignored the pain.

"You know you're so lucky I keep you under this roof you little shit!" he roared "I could kick you out so easy, I only keep you here because of your mom" he pushed him against the door again and stormed down the stairs. Frank breathed heavily for a few moments after he left, the pain now pulsing through his entire body, before he screamed and threw his glass against the wall across from him. It smashed loudly, sending coke and shards of glass everywhere, the small pieces glinting in the carpet. He ran down the stairs and ran out, slamming the door behind him. The cold October wind bit and nibbled at the exposed skin of his arms and face and made goose bumps spread all over his scarred skin.

Fucking dad, fucking school, fucking mom, fucking 'friend' not showing up - Goddamn it, why was everything so shit? He knew he sounded like some pathetic teenager who had 'so many problems' but these were real problems. His dad shouldn't be hitting him and yelling at him, he shouldn't be starving away to nothing, he shouldn't be being beaten up in the corridors while teachers turned their backs and he shouldn't be putting all his hopes into someone actually wanting to be his friend.

He kicked a can away from him and turned the corner to the street with the graveyard on it. He ignored the people staring at the tears on his face and the cuts on his wrists as he pushed open the gate and ran through the rows of headstones. His mom was right at the back, next to a tree that hung down and protected her grave.

At least that's what his dad had said.

He threw himself down in front of it and let out a huge chest rattling sob that burned his throat even more.

"F-Fuck mom, help me" he cried "I d-don't want this, I don't wanna, I can't-I can't!" he buried his face in his hands and let his body shake with sobs and the cold. The stone was eroded away - Linda Iero barely visible anymore - and was covered in moss.

"G-Goddamn it n-now I'm crying to a p-piece of stone, fuck" he muttered to himself.

Frank let himself sob for about 10 more minutes and curled up at the base of the headstone, wanting to sleep for just a little bit. He spotted a dark figure behind another stone and shrugged it off - it was just someone visiting a lost relative like him.

"I love you mom" he whispered as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignore the weird gaps, sorry, I've tried to correct them but it just goes funny so I've done the best I've can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no freakin' idea where Belleville High is in Belleville please don't yell at me

“Hey Frank” Ray’s grin faltered as he saw the bags under his eyes and how bloodshot they were. Frank grunted as he threw himself down onto the seat next to him. He stared with unfocused eyes at the board and the teacher as she droned on about maths…probably.

“Are-Are you okay?” he muttered, dragging his fingers through his massive ball of curly hair only for it to flop back in front of his face though he didn't seem to care.

"Y-Yeah, just had a rough night" he managed back "What are we meant to be doing?" he asked as a sheet of paper floated down in front of him. Ray picked up the sheet

"Geography according to the sheet"

"Fuck I thought this was maths" Ray laughed at him loudly causing the teacher to turn quickly and give him the hardest death glare ever. Ray shut up quickly and grabbed his pen, looking in fake concentration. Frank ignored the sheets existence and focused on the window and what was going on outside. Mike was out on the sports field, being macho and running around in tiny shorts that showed off how small his package was compared to the rest of him. Seriously, Frank had seen that shit in gym and at first he thought nothing was there like a weird Ken doll. He watched as Mike shoved a smaller kid out of his way to run over to his buddies who all gaffed at him stupidly and slapped his back at the pleasure of seeing a weakling suffer. The bell went and Frank couldn't watch anymore of Mike shouting at some girls.

 

\---

 

"Oi faggot!" Mike yelled at Frank as he passed. He kept his head down and carried on walking only to be stopped by Mike grabbing his shoulder and turning him round "I heard you were staring at my girl" he growled. Frank tried to struggle out of the grip he'd kept on Frank's shirt.

“W-What?!” Frank asked in disbelief “Why would I stare at her, I’m gay!” he yelped as he shook him

“Doesn’t stop ya looking” he growled        

“I wasn’t looking at your fucking dog” Frank spat “Though I guess by your standards that is a girl”.

He expected exactly what he got as he was thrown to the floor and kicked repeatedly and spat on before a teacher came up and told them in a bored tone to leave him alone. Frank coughed and sat up, the teacher already gone, and picked up his bag. He mentally kicked himself some more for saying something so stupid as he walked home. The October breeze was picking up and sent leaves and his hair blowing into his face. He spotted a puddle up ahead and jogged to it, jumping in it and sending cold water all over himself and a person in front of him. They were wearing scuffed converse and Frank could see the trail of a scarf

“Nice of you to show up on Saturday” he snapped to Gerard, shoving past him. He’d cut his hair slightly but he still looked like a shaggy dog. He looked better.

“I’m sorry Frank” he begged “I didn’t do it to be mean, my dad said I couldn’t”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?” he growled, turning to face him “You got grounded or some shit like a 6 year old?”. Gerard stared at him, clearly upset

“N-No, my little brother was ill, I had to take him to the clinic” he mumbled, scuffing his shoes again and shoving his hands deep in his pockets. Frank thought about his excuse for a few moments. Gerard not turning up led to him being shouted at, spending an hour or two in a graveyard and hurting himself again – his excuse meant shit to him but he couldn’t put him taking care of his brother against him. He scratched his wrist absent mindedly as he motioned for Gerard to follow him. They walked in silence for a while, getting further and further away from the mild niceness of the inner city and into the slight rust and ruin of the outer edges. Closed up shops and graffiti followed them to the train station.

"Wait a second, what are you doing down here? Belleville high is on the east side, you must have walked for a fucking hour to get anywhere near my school" Frank turned on him with his new realisation

"There's no train station near my school, I need it to get to lower west just a mile or two from here. I walked to your school because I hoped I'd see you...I wanted to say sorry" he explained, continuing to walk "Come on, the train will have been and gone by the time you get your butt moving" winking as he went. 

"What about my butt?" Frank smirked, catching up to Gee 

"It’s a good butt" he smirked back.

They reached the station and Gerard waited with Frank. Across the station was Mike, glaring at Gerard and Frank like they'd murdered his cat. He cracked his knuckles to try and threaten them and got all his buddies to notice them and do it as well. Gerard soon spotted them and waved to them, before winking and doing the 'call me' sign. They all started roaring in horror at his gesture, growling 'fag' and 'faggot' like a homophobic Pokémon. Frank giggled loudly and swatted at him to tell him to shut up. Mike had other ideas though

"Wanna come say that to my face douchebag?" he shouted. Gerard stood up and went to the edge of the platform 

"No honey, but I do want to do something else with your face" he called back "How bout your number sweetie?". Mike's face bubbled with anger until he exploded - yelling at him and Gerard about how they should go suck each other off somewhere else. Frank's train pulled into the station and Mike ended up shouting at the people in the carriage. Frank tried to stop laughing as he got up and went to his train but Gerard grabbed him with his always gloved hands and stopped him

"Let me draw you"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my friend's dog Bert who is fat but is not a Border Collie.  
> And also, sorry this took forever to write, my real life disturbed me by being real.

Frank stood in shock at Gerard’s request.

Draw him? Why on earth would anybody want to draw him? He was a scrawny little punk covered in scars; he wasn't exactly what you’d call a good model.  
“W-What do you mean?” he asked  
“Quick, yes or no!” Gerard said, pushing him to the train. Frank let himself be pushed onto the carriage. He didn't know if he could trust Gerard after his failure to show up the last time. The train doors started to beep  
“Yes!” he yelled just as the doors shut. He saw Gerard grinning wildly to himself as his train rushed away.  
Well then…once again it appeared that he had plans.

For once.

\-----

Frank swayed with the train as it chugged along.  
The idea of letting Gerard draw him had certainly stayed with him.  
Would he just sit there for ages as he drew? Would Gerard be awful and he’d have to pretend it was good?  
Would he have to get naked?  
Frank winched at the thought of showing his body off to someone he didn't even know the last name of and thought about something else…or at least he tried. As the train slowed into a station, Mikey Way, local hottie, and well known not gay person, jumped on. He was alone which was strange because he was always with a group of emo lads. One of them was tall and was always covered in eyeliner and another was slightly chubby and was always wearing a hat. They were almost never apart from what Frank had seen as he made his way home.  
Mikey sat across from him, noticed him and smiled  
“Hey, Frank Iero isn't it?” he asked  
“Yeah, hey, you’re Mikey? I think a friend of mine is friends with you” he lied. Frank had actually learned Mikey's name after a girl got on the train and squealed it at him, proceeding to jump on him and cover him in kisses. Mikey nodded and suddenly looked serious  
“You’re the one my brothers been hanging out with aren't you?” he asked  
“What?”  
“Gerard, Gerard Way, he’s been talking about you, he’s my brother” he explained “Look dude, my brother is really creepy okay? All he does all day is take drugs and draw shitty comic book characters. I’m surprised he’s even managed to get out of bed to talk to you” he muttered, a slight bit of anger in his voice. Frank stared at him in surprise. He was just saying that, Gerard didn't do drugs, he was always totally normal when Frank saw him…  
“So whenever I talk to him he’s high?” he asked  
“Oh God yeah!” Mikey exclaimed “I don’t know how he gets them, he never leaves the house and nobody ever comes to visit him” he stood as the train slowed again.  
“Stay away from my brother dude” he warned before getting off and greeting one of his friends.

\----

"Want a dog?" Toro asked as he came round the corner with said dog in tow.

It was two days till Gerard would be drawing Frank.

"Oh my fucking God, where did you steal a dog from?" Frank said in an unsurprised tone. Ray was always stealing things because of his poor background. His brother had taught him how to shop lift and pick pockets but he only did it when he was desperate for food or money...only occasionally did it turn to random living things.

"Hey I didn't steal it!" he said, putting a hand on his hip and acting like he was offended. He burst into a fit of giggles and waved his joke away "Nah dude, I'm serious, I found him on a street corner in a box, looked like he'd been there a while" he explained, a sad tone to his voice. Frank raised his eyebrow

"You have washed him right?" he asked as he bent down to face the dog. It was a small border collie with the classic black and white pelt. He had a stupid grin on his face, his tongue lulling out slightly as he panted with happiness. Ray had put a black studded collar on him and had scratched 'Dog' onto the tag very poorly. For a dog he found on the street he looked pretty fucking happy with life. Ray explained that his mom would murder him if he brought him home and that he'd probably forget to feed him and that he thought if anyone would take good care of him it was Frank.

"Wow, so you saw a homeless dog and thought of me, I'm so flattered" Frank muttered as he stroked his ears "Can I name him something else?" Ray nodded "I dub thee...Bert, Bert the fatty dog" he grinned as Bert yipped at the joy of a name.

"So you'll take him?" Ray asked

"Sure dude".

\----

 

 

_"Take it Way, take it and give him a gift, I'm sure he'll love it..."_

\----

  
Frank held Bert tight to his chest, trying to shove him into his hoodie so he could hide him better as he opened his back gate and navigated the garden in the dark. Bottles seemed to be afraid of his boots as he tipped toed to the back door and nothing but Bert's quiet whimpering and a police siren sounding in the distance disturbed the night. The new November chill was pinching at Frank's bare fingers and face ad he managed to nudge the door open with his foot, which cast a dull glow over him and the shaking Bert as he stepped in. All he had to do was get through the hallway and up the stairs and then he'd hid Bert and explain to his dad in the morn-

"What the fuck is that?" he slurred from the kitchen. Frank froze and tightened his hold on Bert. The back door was open, if he started anything Frank could throw Bert out and keep him in the yard for the night. At least he'd be away from the towering drunken shit that was Frank Senior.

"I asked you what the fuck that is" he growled

Frank decided that lying was not a good idea

"Its a dog dad, he's called Bert, and you've always wanted a dog haven't you?" he tried but it was no use. Instead he grabbed Bert by the scruff of his neck, making him yelp, and held him up. He'd clearly grabbed the wrong part of Bert's neck most likely on purpose because Bert was continuing to yelp and cry out in pain.

"Dad let him go you're hurting him!" he yelled, trying to grab Bert but his dad shoved him away and turned around. He continued to inspect him much to Frank's discomfort. He shook Bert a little and he stopped yelping and instead started whimpering pathetically. Suddenly he dropped him making him land in a heap on the floor. Frank shot to him and stood over him like he was going to be able to stop his dad if he carried on. His dad nodded

"You can k-hic-keep it, just don't expect me to pay for it" he gave him a sly grin and slunk off to the kitchen where a bottle of whiskey and a unused glass were waiting for him.

\----

_"P-Please, I don't want to do that, I like him, he's my friend"_

_"Don't bullshit me"_

_"I swear!"_

_"Just take it and decide if you want him to run off to someone else, it'll be entirely your fault"_

_"F-F-Fine! I'll do it!"._


	6. Chapter 6

Frank was freezing.

November wasn't exactly coming in sunny and the bitter rain and wind was beating down on his small figure like it was a race to see which could kill him first.  
It was the day Gerard would be drawing him and they'd agreed on meeting at the station which Frank had to walk to in an incredibly thin hoodie. His dad had refused him bus fare to the station because apparently stuff like that was for school only. Frank guessed he was right but that still didn't stop him being cold.  
The station was empty when he arrived so he sat down and waited, watching the trains come in and leave.

It was another 20 minutes before Gerard arrived; panting and soaked.

\----

"Make yourself at home" Gerard smiled as he let Frank in. The front door opened straight into the living room which was plain and simple but homey at the same time. Frank felt safe as he sank into the dipping couch and stared around. Gerard's house was in a nice enough neighbourhood but it was still a little dirty around the edges. Grass was overflowing in gardens and older teenage boys would exchange unseen things between quick hands before shuffling off as fast as they could so for Frank it was almost like being at home. Gerard had escaped upstairs to go get some pencils and Frank was left alone. There wasn't much in his living room; just a TV, a bookcase and a couch. There was also an easel lent against the wall next to the window which had an unfinished painting on it. Frank lent back in his seat and spotted a sketch pad out of the corner of his eye. He picked it up and started flicking through it - at the start there were drawings of zombies, vampires, the usual goth stuff but near the newer pages there were tons and tons of drawings of a skinny teenage boy with black hair and close to the end the boy had a change in hairstyle...he had dark red sides. Frank stared at the last drawing; it looked and appeared to be Frank but it couldn't be. Frank had never agreed to have Gerard draw him before and he'd never spotted Gerard doing it.

"So" Gerard said loudly from the door way which made Frank yelp and throw the pad away "Let's get started shall we?" he smiled. He went through to the kitchen and dragged a chair in which he put down in front of Frank. He grabbed his pad and pulled some pencils out of his pocket and rested the pad open on his lap. He smiled at Frank  
"Could you sit naturally? Like you would at home?" he asked, waiting for Frank to rearrange himself. He lent forwards and nodded that Gerard could start.  
He was wearing those fucking gloves again as his hand started gliding over the page. He stuck his tongue out in concentration as he drew and Frank just couldn't help but giggle  
"What?" Gerard asked, smirking eyes looking at him through his finally washed bangs.  
"Nothing you just-you look cute when you draw" Frank mumbled which made Gerard blush.

Frank couldn't help but start thinking about the sketches of the boy. They could be him because maybe Gerard just had an insanely good memory like those autistic kids he'd seen on the telly. Frank smiled to himself - if Gerard did have an amazing memory that meant that in years’ time, if they ever lost contact, he would remember Frank no matter what.

Hopefully Frank would remember him too.

\----

It was still raining as Frank and Gerard stood in his doorway. His mom and Mikey were coming back for where ever they'd gone and Gerard had forgotten to mention that Frank was coming over so he had to leave so his mom wouldn't yell at him. The trees that filled his garden had sagged down and were blocking the start of the sunset which was casting orange and purple over them. It was like they were closed off from the world.  
"Here" Gerard said quietly, folding up one of his sketches and handing it to Frank. Frank took it but shook his head  
"I-I can't Gerard you spent so long on it" he mumbled. Gerard laughed softly and pressed his hand holding the paper to his chest  
"Please Frank I insist" his eyes flicked down to Frank's lips. Frank shot forwards, not wanting to miss the chance, and pressed his lips to Gerard's. He replied instantly; wrapping a hand around his waist and shoving one into his hair as he kissed back just as hard as Frank. The kiss was sadly short lived because of a loud crash from down the street somewhere which made them jump apart. They giggled and blushed at each other  
"I'll, um, I'll see you later then" Gerard grinned.

\----

He was dead.

His still body lay in the back yard and was wet with rain. There didn't appear to be an struggle and hopefully he died peacefully with no pain passing through his body. There was only one thing that was certain...

Bert was dead.

Frank knelt next to him not sure of what to do with him. His dad was stood in the doorway

"I found him in the yard about 5 minutes ago" he said "God knows how long he's been out there. Did you feed him?" Frank nodded. He'd let him out in the yard before he left and had also left a fairly clear note to his dad to let him in when he got up. Maybe he died of the cold but then again, he should have figured out that it was better to stay in the back door way then almost right in the middle of the freezing and wet grass. Frank knelt a little closer and spotted a small patch of blood on his leg.  
Someone had hurt him.  
That was the only explanation.  
Anger bubbled in his chest at the unfairness of it all. Because of his stupid fucking shitty neighbourhood that hurt and destroyed everything anyone got his dog was dead. He stood and stormed past his dad and up to his room.  
"Oi, you not gunna clean it up?!" he dad yelled after him.  
"NO!" he screamed, tears pouring down his face, his eyes burning. He slammed his door shut and slid down the back of it. He started pulling on his hair before he wrapped his arms around himself, tucking a hand into a pocket. His finger brushed against something so he pulled it out and found out it was Gerard's drawing. He opened it. It was one of the last sketches he did and was of Frank with his hoodie off and his skinny arms covered in tattoos. He smiled when an idea popped into his head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry this took so long and is so dreadfully short but real life insisted I pay attention to it.

"Dad!? Dad, where the fuck are you!?" Frank yelled as he shuffled around in his boxers and a pair of slippers he'd found the night before. When he found Gerard's drawing, he went out and tried to find his way back to Gerard's house on foot. Sadly he got lost and ended up near the intersection which led to the next town over. He returned a soggy down trodden mess to his bed which was now currently covered in dried blood from when he did something he couldn't really remember. "Dad?!" he called again, sneaking a quick look into the back yard in case he was smoking or passed out there. Frank spotted the white and black body of his dog and pain stabbed at his chest. He figured that if Toro wasn't doing anything today he'd find the shovel and bury him. It was better than letting him rot in the yard.  
Frank continued to search around but saw no sign of his dad. He sighed as he punched Toro's number on the house phone.

_Beeeeeeeeep-beeeeeeeep-beeeeeeeep_

The line was dead.  
Frank threw the phone back onto the receiver and went upstairs. He got dressed, shoving on his boots which he’d later change for his black creepers. Yes, they were usually worn by girls these days but Frank didn’t care. The first time he’d seen a pair of creepers they were on the feet of Billie Joe Armstrong so it was entirely his fault that he wore them in the first place. When he first asked his dad for a pair he’d laughed at him for a week before finally caving when Frank promised that he would pay him back for them. He never did.  
He grabbed the shovel from the cupboard under the stairs and went outside to start the horrible job of burying his dog.

\-----

 _‘You look fucking sexy Iero’_ he thought as he walked down the street with a huge smirk on his face. He was wearing his black creepers and the tightest pair of skinny jeans he owned. He was wearing his Misfits shirt which was surprisingly stretched around his skinny frame. He felt really good about himself and no-one was going to ruin it. He went around town, buying himself some junk food and actually eating it all instead of taking a single bite and throwing it away, and just generally stayed outside all day.  
He went back home when it was starting to go dark, wishing he’d brought a jumper or something because despite the sun being out it was still rather cold.  
He turned a corner and heard some running behind him – probably some stupid kids chasing each oth-


	8. Chapter 8

_"Oh shit, oh shit, what the fuck have I done?"_

_\----_

_"I can't keep him here, he'll tell the police or something, oh crap"_

_\----_

_"This was a bad idea from the start, Christ, I'm stupid"_

_\----_

_"But he's mine now. Nobody can take him from me"_

_\----_

_"I can take care of him..._

_...I can finally love him and no-one will be able to stop me"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, I went through the entire thing and checked my spelling and grammar, which I know I should have done ages ago (Blame it partly on my dyslexia but mostly on neglect) and now everything is correct! The sentences themselves haven't changed but now you'll be able to read it without groaning in despair at my awful inability to write! (This depends on whether you've been following the story at all but still).


	9. Chapter 9

The room was cold and dark. The only bit of light is coming from a moulded over window in the corner. There was a metal door and no other way out.

Frank was tied to a chair, his head limp on his shoulder, a bandage around his neck. His arms were tied in two places - one rope binding his upper arms and a second his wrists. His feet were separately tied to the front legs of the chair.

The room was silent.

Gerard was sat in the corner on the floor. His sketch pad was opened on his lap, a half-finished drawing of Frank in the chair on the top page. He was passed out as well but not because he had had a needle driven into his neck that was full of Ketamine. Instead he'd been drinking. Gerard was feeling guilty. He had snatched Frank out of his life at the stupidest time - everybody who knew him would notice he'd disappeared and someone might have seen them in the alley.

 _Stupid, stupid Gerard_ , he'd whispered to himself as he swallowed another gulp of whiskey and God knows what.

Gerard highly doubted that Frank Senior would give a toss about his son. He'd probably be thankful that he was out of his house, that someone else had to deal with him. Gerard hadn't planned to take Frank when he did but Frank had seen, he had seen his sketch pad of all his drawings of him....thank God he didn't see the others....

Gerard had to make sure he didn't talk.

Frank snorted and moved in his seat but didn't wake.

Nothing disturbed their moment, their private forced togetherness, and everything was prefect.

\-----

"Oh Frank, you're awake" Gerard said as he came into the basement. He kicked the door shut behind him and it clicked shut after slamming loudly and making Frank jump. Frank had woken up two hours ago; dazed and confused and freaking the fuck out. He didn't know where he was. He was tied to a chair and hurting and that's all he knew. His neck was painful from something and his arms and ankles ached with stiffness.

Then suddenly _Gerard_ was there and he was in _Gerard's_ basement and _Gerard_ had kidnapped him.

It was all too much in Frank's dazed head and it made his vision go blurry with confusion. Gerard walked behind him and bent down. Frank struggled to turn around and see what he was doing; worried he'd start chopping off limbs. Instead Gerard inspected the bruises around his wrists and upper arms and loosened the ropes slightly. Frank relaxed his body for the first time in ages and breathed a sigh of relief. Gerard was still behind him and he could feel his slightly stubby fingers, still wearing those gloves, tracing his arms.

Tracing his scars.

"Stop it" Frank whispered. He always felt bad when people found his scars, especially people he cared about. Well, on the caring about Gerard front he'd have to rethink all that.

"Frankie..." he mumbled "Why?" he stood and went in front of him. He had small tears in his eyes. Frank couldn't give two shits about whether or not he was upset. Frank didn't answer.

"Tell me Frank" he ordered softly. Though his voice was quiet, his tone demanded to know.

"You've seen my life" Frank couldn't help himself "My dad hurts me, I have no friends, the boy I thought I really, really lov-liked has fucking kidnapped me!" he yelled. Gerard stood back in shock "You're parents are gunna hear me y'know, I'll scream all night" he snarled. Gerard's shock dissolved and turned to laughter

"You thought I lived in that house? You thought that house was mine? Nah, I broke into it, the people who own it are on holiday" he got right into Frank's face and smirked "You're in my house.

And nobody will hear you"

\----

Nobody had noticed, and nobody frankly cared, that Frank had gone.

His dad wasn't bothered and was glad his son had gone away. He'd drank just like he would every day in celebration.

Ray had noticed he was gone and had tried to get the school interested but they didn't care. Their school might be Catholic and think they're oh so good but they didn't want a student going missing to stain their holy reputation. Ray had yelled and smacked desks but nobody paid attention

"He has mental health issues! He could be dead!" he'd screamed "His dad's an abusive twat, he could have killed him! All possibilities of him being gone end up in him being dead"

_Don't care._

_Not important._

_It’s out of school time, we can’t do anything about it_

Every response was the same.

Ray had tried to go to his house but after his dad had found out he'd stolen a dog and given it to him he threatened to hit him if he went anywhere near him and put anymore of his bad influence on the poor boy. Ray didn't doubt his dad for a second that he wouldn't beat him into next week if he even stepped out of the house for anything over then school.

Nobody listened and nobody cared and this suited Gerard just fine. If nobody was bothered that Frank was gone nobody would come looking.

They would finally be together.

 


	10. Chapter 10

_"The time will come Way, don't worry"_

_"But when?"_

_"I'll tell you, don't worry"._

_\----_

_"It’s been weeks, is it not time yet? We're safe here, nobody knows he's here"_

_"No, patience is a virtue"_

_\---_

_I'm getting sick of this now!"_

_"I'm getting sick of you whining every day - when can I fuck him? When can I touch him? - you need to learn to wait!"_

_"I do know how to wait"_

_"Clearly"._

_\---_

_"Now, Way, do it now"._


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: RAPE.

 

Gerard's hand shook as he struggled to open the door to the basement. He opened the door quietly and spotted Frank sat on his chair, squatting and playing with his laces, his hair flopping over his face. His dyed sides were growing out, the red fading into black. He was getting skinnier but Gerard guessed that was because he wasn't feeding him as much as he ought to. He stepped into the room and cleared his throat. Frank's head shot up  
"H-Hey" he mumbled, going back to his laces. Gerard stepped closer  
"Stand-up" he ordered. Frank immediately did as he was told but while he was shaking still stood defensively. He still had that spark to him, the little fire in his eyes which showed that life had quite beaten him yet. Gerard suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shoved him down, jumping on him straight away after he crashed onto the floor.  
"What the fuck are you doin-!" Frank was cut off by Gerard's messy and forceful kiss. He tried to push Gerard off but he was lent down on his biceps painfully. Gerard continued to kiss him before moving down to bit and suck at his neck.  
"Ger-Gerard, please" he muttered. His heart was banging in his chest as he realized what was going to happen. Since Gerard had moved his legs down so he could bit him he could move his arms. He pushed at Gerard's shoulders and tried to slide out from under him. He was too weak to move and eventually gave up. Gerard moved again and went between his legs, grabbing him under the knees and pushing them up.  
"No! Please, fuck, no!" Frank yelled, squirming and trying to kick out. Gerard put down his knees, obviously unsure about what he was meant to do, and started to pull down Frank's pants and underwear. Frank continued to yell as Gerard pulled down his own pants, his erection poking out through the hole in his underwear.  
"Please, Gee, please don't do this" he sobbed as Gerard picked up his knees again "I love you" he blurted out.  
  
He didn't mean it.

He didn't mean it at all.

Frank had stopped loving Gerard ages ago after he realized that he was just an ornament, a collector’s item Gerard could draw and pathetically attempt to keep alive. He'd tried to find out repeatedly why Gerard had taken him and what he was going to do to him. Gerard had said barely anything.

Gerard lent over him and pressed in.

\----

Frank sobbed.

That was all he could do.

As blood trickled down his thighs and cum dried on them as well; he sobbed. He wanted to move, he wanted to put his pants back on and wash but even when he just twitched his leg slightly his limbs roared at him in agony. Gerard had left straight away after he'd finished; tucking himself back in and escaping, slamming the door behind him and locking it. He said nothing.  
All he did was moan and pant and whisper how good Frank felt as he split him in half.  
Frank telling him he loved him had done nothing to stop him. He continued to bruise him all over and bite his neck.

Frank felt dirty.

He felt sick.

Frank sobbed.

\---

Gerard came in a few days later with a sponge and a bowl of warm water. Frank scrambled into the corner  
"Don't you fucking touch me! I'll fucking break your neck!" he screamed, his voice horse  
"Oh come on honey, you don't mean that" he smirked as he settled next to Frank and wetted the sponge, ringing it out before dabbing it on his forehead. Frank twitched violently and almost ended up smacking his head against the wall. He let Gerard wash his face, neck and arms but pushed him away when he tried to wash his chest.  
"No, I'm good, that's enough, thank you" he muttered not wanting to make Gerard angry. He continued to try so Frank punched him in the nose, breaking it in half and sending blood everywhere. Frank struggled away, his legs still sore, and ran to the door. He slammed it shut and slid a concrete block behind it. A few seconds later Gerard started roaring and pounding on the door  
"Let me out Frank, let me the fuck out!" he screamed. Frank ignored him and walked up the stairs. He went to the front room which was covered in needles, heroin packets, rotting take aways, and looked outside.

  
His house was just across the street.


	12. Chapter 12

Gerard sat on his couch with his eyes closed tightly, his head in his hands. The air was heavy and thick and the disgusting smells burned Gerard's throat. He'd never realized how badly his house had smelt until a new smell was added to it. It drifted through the house to constantly remind him what he'd done just days before. His entire body shook as he stood and went to the kitchen. The fridge for once actually had proper food in it but Gerard's stomach made him retch simply looking and thinking about eating. He reached out an unsteady hand to grab a drink but he couldn't get a grip on it and gave up. He went back to the living room and threw up as a new wave of the smell hit him. Gerard went to the basement steps. 

Just at the bottom of them, slumped over like he was asleep was Frank Anthony Iero Jr. 

He was dead.

Gerard had escaped his confinement of the basement and convinced him to let him go to the bathroom on the promise he would return and they would talk more but when Gerard came back he plunged a knife into the base of Frank's brain stem. He held Frank tightly for 6 hours before leaving to finally throw up. Frank couldn't know anymore then he already did. He couldn't know that Gerard had followed him since his last year of middle school, that he obsessed over him, that he'd drawn pictures of him and masturbated over them. That he'd cried for hours when he missed him leaving school and that he pick pocketed him to get his gloves just so he could have a little part of him with him all the time. Frank had never been legal the entire time and Gerard was 6 years older than him always. Gerard had forgotten Frank's birthday last month. If he'd been patience and took him next year there would be no excuse for him to leave. 

And now there wasn't.

Gerard finally had Frank, fully and completely, without complaint or resistance. 

Gerard walked down the steps, pulled the knife out of Frank's neck, and carried him upstairs. He took him to his bed and stripped him down. He admired his small pale body so prefect in death as it had been in life. His curves, his dips, his long slender arms and skinny legs, his dick that Gerard had never got to touch. He leaned over and took Frank's dick in his hand. He pumped it once or twice and left it up against his stomach like he was hard. He unzipped his pants and settled between his limp legs which he hooked over his shoulders. He put his hands either said of Frank's lulling head and thrusted in, moaning loudly and pounding in harder. Frank's mouth was open and Gerard pretended that it was open in pleasure. His eyes were closed just like Gerard's as he thrusted harder and harder and quicker and quicker until he came loudly and filled him up. Gerard stayed inside him and ran his hands down his cold body and grabbed his dick again, rubbing his thumb across the head. He gave up and pulled out, Frank's legs landing with a soft thump, and sobbed.

"Oh Frankie, Frankie..." he sobbed "I love you"

\----

There was a knock at the door. Gerard rolled off the couch and went to answer it.

It was the police.

"Hello Mr. Way, we have a warrant to search your home, could we come in?" the officer asked, pushing past him. He grimaced at the floor and waved the rest of the officers in. Three said on the ground floor, two went upstairs and one went down to the basement while another officer stayed with Gerard at the door. He still had his mouth open in surprise. He looked at the officer next to him who was apologizing for his friend who'd just stormed in, saying something about how he didn't have any manners, and decided against running away. He was a slim build but he had strong arms and legs and even if he was just a skinny chicken Gerard wouldn't have been able to run very far anyway. 

"Simon?" someone called from upstairs. Gerard whined - they'd found Frank's body on his bed. They probably thought he was sleeping. They'll find his sketches next.

"Yeah?"

"Arrest Mr. Way".

\---

"Sick fuck. He deserves the fuckin' death penalty"

"What did he do?"

"He stalked some kid, murdered 'im and fucked his dead body"

"Monster!" 

\----

"Gerard Way, you are accused of continued harassment over 4 years, kidnap, murder, necrophilia, and the use of illegal narcotics. You are also accused of possession of child pornography, which took form in had drawn pictures. How do you plead?" the judge said loudly. Gerard winched and looked out at the jury. Every last face was closed against him and had 'guilty as fuck' stamped on them. Frank's father hadn't shown up. Apparently he'd found out Frank was dead, said "Thank God" and sold up because Frank's room was always a waste of space. He did get angry for a short while but it soon died away. He lived up state now and didn't have a care in the world about his dead son. 

Frank had been buried next to his mother. A black marble tombstone with white lettering. 

_"Here lies Frank Iero Jr. May his soul rest in peace"._

Gerard was snapped out of his thoughts by the judge

"Mr. Way, how do you plead?"

Gerard bit his lip   
  


"Guilty, your honour. Guilty." 

 

END.


End file.
